


He's A Cuddler

by Elvenprince (hedgehogtier)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Custom Mahariel, Flash Fic, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogtier/pseuds/Elvenprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tumblr, "Person A knowing that Person B does cute things only when A is asleep (plays with their hair, gives forehead kisses, tracing their lips, gentle snuggling, draws them, etc). One day Person A pretends to be asleep, but ends up being unable to hold back a smile as Person B begins displaying their rare affection."</p><p>Pairing is Zevran and my warden, Sylvunis Mahariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> http://maharielofficial.tumblr.com/post/136814202802/i-cant-fucking-stand-how-blank-the-hof-is-at-all  
> Here's a quick ref at what Sylvunis looks like exactly. Also this is my first fic being put out on the internet. I've been working on my writing lately and I really like how this came out. I hope you enjoy the quick read!

Zevran sat cross legged at the small campfire, gazing at the other elf a few feet away from him. He was examining some dull arrows with a hard look on his face like the seasoned hunter he was before becoming a Grey Warden.

  
From what he saw in the beginning Sylvunis Mahariel was loud, brash, daring, and careless in regard to his own safety--as long as what he set out to accomplish can be done, he'd say, it didn't matter how he came out of it. Zevran also noted his rather diplomatic approach towards others, or as diplomatic as a hot blooded Dalish could be he supposed. It didn't help that the Dalish of Antiva was his only experience with the nomadic elves. Though there was no need to hold onto that after constantly reminding himself that Sylvunis should have killed him but didn't. Zevran had attempted an assassination on him and not only did he lose, but his life was spared and he got to tag along to save the world. A rather drastic shift in routine but whatever kept him alive, he supposed.

  
Sylvunis was still wary and, really, he has every right to be, of humans. But the way Sylvunis would hold his tongue for the sake of helping others or aquiring treasures was a surprise to Zevran. Alistair had mentioned that it wasn't that way in the beginning on night. If knife and ear happened to be too close in a sentance within Sylvunis' hearing range, it was enough to set the Dalish off. "When we visited another Dalish clan something changed," Alistair mused to Oghren. Zevran was within hearing range that night. "Something one of the other's said. I wasn't with Sylvunis so I don't know exactly what it was, but he's definitely...more controled. At least in front of people."

  
As time went on Zevran also learned that Sylvunis liked to use humor to handle stress. He got along with Alistair almost swimmingly due to it. It was a rather dry sarcastic sense of humor but it suited Sylvunis best. The rest of their rag tag party had learned to put up with it even being able to dish out their own kind of sarcasm right back at Sylvunis, leaving him baffled and flustered. The first time it happened Zevran thought he looked rather cute.

  
Sylvunis was hardly leader material at times but no one else in the party would have it any other way. The one and only time his position was usurped Sylvunis was quick to put Sten back in line. Even the ever so cranky Shale was content with letting Sylvunis lead despite their constant complaining about him.

  
So as time went on and Zevran learned he and the Dalish harbored mutual feelings, it took him off guard how utterly affectionate Sylvunis could be. Zevran was no stranger to public displays of affection however he never would have guessed Sylvunis would be the one initiating most of their kisses especially in front of their party. The groans and comments would only spur Sylvunis on more. As they would travel Ferelden their hands were locked together whenever possible.

  
Anytime they'd fall under attack Sylvunis decided it was his Maker-given duty to play bodyguard to Zevran. At first he felt a little insulted thinking that the other felt he was too weak to defend himself. His thoughts changed however after one particular battle where a couple of Mabari had flanked him and bit pretty hard. Zevran was humiliated but seeing the speed in which Sylvunis pierced the dogs, picked him up and was rushed to Wynne for healing was a little too touching of him.

  
Sylvunis was at his most affectionate when he thought Zevran was asleep. They were camping outside the Brecillian one morning. Zevran and Sylvunis shared a tent, their first time after becoming an item, when Zevran felt something...rubbing his jaw one morning. Roused out of sleep, Zevran stayed still and listened closely. He only heard the soft breathing of Sylvunis, his nose being what was rubbing his jaw and now neck; he was also pressed up against Zevran with arms and legs tangled together. ' _So he's a cuddle bug_ ,' Zevran thought. ' _Interesting_.'

  
After that Zevran would lay awake, eyes closed and let Sylvunis induldge in his believed secret snuggling. Some mornings he'd leave kisses, others he would play with his hair or trace some imaginary lines along his face. Those mornings were Zevran's favorite.

  
They were camping outside Denerim currently. Zevran was silently indulging in another of Sylvunis' snuggling, he couldn't stop the small smile that escaped his lips. In that moment Sylvunis paused and backed away. That caused Zevran to open his eyes and look up at the utterly embarrassed look Sylvunis had.

  
"Hm? Your face is almost as red as your hair," Zevran teased through a yawn. "I wish you hadn't stopped, though if you were to come back down here and continue, might I recommend playing with my hair in that certain way you do? It's rather delightful." His grin got bigger as he watched realization wash over the other.

  
"You...you were awake all those times?!" When Zevran nodded Sylvunis frowned and playfully smacked him on the chest. "Asshole! You complete asshole!" Zevran laughed which earned him another smack.

  
"Not even in sleep can you catch an Antivan Crow off guard."

  
"Former!"

  
"Must we really get into technicalities?"

  
Sylvunis huffed and looked away.

  
"Now, now, don't pout. Come back down here, hm? There's still time before sunrise."

  
After a moment's pause Sylvunis finally gave in and resumed his place next to Zevran on the bedroll. Sylvunis never waited until Zevran was asleep to cuddle from then on.


End file.
